Mis Aventuras Pokemon
by crossler
Summary: Un chico que perdio la memoria y viaja a Kanto por encargo del profesor Mond ahi conoce a Ash y Misty quien viajan con el de regreso a Pruvalia en el camino conocen a otra entrenadora quien sera tendrá que ver con el pasado del Chico y habrá algo que tenga que ver con su memoria y este detrás una organización criminal que pasara... Misty/Ash XD
1. Chapter 1

**Mis aventuras Pokemón**

Cap 1

En pueblo paleta inicia todo

Nota: Decidi incluirme en la historia por que siempre fue mi sueño de niño llegar a verme como personaje en pokemón

Introducción

Iba hacia Pueblo Paleta proveniente de una región llamada Pruvalia esta región es pequeña pero rica en vida pokemón en la cual habitan 949 especies distintas de pokemón (todas las conocidas) yo me llamo Bruce y tengo 15 años y voy con mi pokemon a visitar al profesor Oak a encargo del profesor Mond el experto pokemón de mi región y oriundo de mi pueblo natal Pueblo Páramo fue un viaje largo pero al fin después de 2 semanas me encontré en la puerta de la casa del profesor Oak así que toque el timbre…..

Hola tu debes ser el chico que envió el profesor Mond para traerme esa rara piedra llamada piedra **estelar.**

Así es me llamo Bruce es un gusto conocerlo

Pasa pasa me dijo aquella luminaria así que asentí y entre sin chistar, y bien dijo Oak muéstrame la piedra estelar y cuéntame que sabes sobre ella. Yo saque una piedra rosada transparente con un polvo multicolor dentro y le dije al viejo profesor:

Se dice que esta piedra viene del mismo espacio fragmentado del meteorito en el que Deoxys llego a la tierra lo cual la hace muy rara, el profesor Mond me dijo que esta puede ser la clave para categorizar un nuevo tipo de pokemón el pokemón tipo hada aunque no lo se sinceramente me cuesta creer esta historia le dije exceptivo al profesor.

El profesor me miro serio por un momento y después soltó una sonora carcajada y me dijo:

JAJAJAJAJA! Bueno por el bien de la ciencia pokemón espero que no me dijo, en eso sono el videotimbre en la pantalla apareció un chico moreno como de mi edad de pelo negro con un pikachu en su hombro. Ash pasa aquí hay alguien que quiero que conozcas dijo el profesor.

En ese momento me levante de mi asiento y le tendí la mano al chico que acaba de conocer y el profesor Oak dijo:

Ash este es Bruce el viene desde la región de Pruvalia una región donde conviven todos los pokemónes conocidos.

Wao dijo Ash , volvió la mirada hacia mi y me dijo :

Bueno permíteme presentarme soy Ash Ketchum y este de aquí es pikachu (pika pika) dijo la pequeña rata amarilla, y bien eres un entrenador?

Bueno si aunque solo he entrenado en casa nunca he salido lejos y solo tengo un pokemón le dije a Ash.

El me dijo muy emocionado, que te parece una batalla

En ese momento los ojos del chico se iluminaron como si fuera navidad así que parecia que no podia neguarme a su petición. Nos fuimos al patio trasero de la casa del profesor Oak bien será una batalla de uno vs uno aquel que debilite primero al pokemón del otro gana dijo el profesor

Bien dije growlithe yo te elijo, ve pikachu dijo Ash

La batalla duro alrededor de diez minutos y Ash se alzo con la victoria no me malinterpreten yo lo hice bien pero el pikachu de Ash tenia un nivel alto y yo solo era un novato.

Luego de eso Ash me invito a tomar el almuerzo a su casa comimos un rico almuerzo mientras me preguntaba acerca de Pluvaria y de mi pueblo natal el chico se mostraba muy entusiasta y le dije:

¿Por que no vienes conmigo cuando regrese empezare mi viaje por mi región tal vez a ti te gustaría ir?

El chico me miro decidido y dijo, claro genial suena muy bien. Entonces el chico volvía a tener ese brillo en sus ojos como cuando me pidió una batalla tal vez ante la posibilidad de una nueva aventura en eso la mamá de Ash dijo

Ash te buscan en la puerta. El chico extrañado fue a atender la puerta y exclamo Misty! Que sorpresa verte por aquí

Me asome por el umbral de la cocina y vi a aquella chica a la que se refería ash de piel blanca con pelo rojo,ojos verdes y una coleta hacia un lado que le daba cierto aire de niña inocente.

Ash y la chica se dirigieron a la cocina yo rápidamente me senté para que no se dieran cuenta que estaba espiando, cuando llegaron Ash le dijo a la chica Misty este es Bruce viene de una región muy lejana llamada Pruvalia a hacer un encargo para el Profesor Oak.

Hola mucho gusto dijo la chica yo soy Misty encantado de conocerte y como yo soy un caballero me puse de pie y la salude como es debido. Ella me conto que era líder de gimnasio en Ciudad Celeste.

Cuando le conté de mi hogar ella me dijo que le gustaría ir allí a capturar muchos pokemón de agua (claro que yo note que se le quedaba viendo mucho a Ash) Así que le conté que Ash me acompañaría a mi hogar y ella no dudo en preguntarme si podía acompañarnos yo asentí y con una sonrisa le dije con gusto será un placer aprender de una líder de gimnasio como tu.

Ash le pregunto que la traía por su casa y ella le contesto que tenía que hablar con el de algo pero que podía esperar hasta después del viaje a Pruvalia.

Oye Ash le dije yo luego de que la chica se marcho a visitar al profesor Oak tu y Misty son novios rápidamente note como el chico se sonrojo y me dijo, por que piensas eso a lo cual respondí que parecían ser muy cercanos para una relación amigo amiga (con cara maliciosa de anime) el me dijo que me callara que era una amiga y nada mas.

En la noche nos fuimos a dormir temprano ya que al día siguiente partíamos a Pruvalia.

Bien este es mi primer fanfic, el nombre de pruvalia lo invente pokemón obviamente no me pertenece pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo cualquier similitud de los nombres de las regiones y los pueblos con otros fanfic es pura coincidencia.

Tendré el siguiente capitulo en los siguientes días


	2. Chapter 2

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Capitulo 2**

**El viaje **

Eran las cuatro de la mañana en Pueblo Paleta me desperté e inmediatamente desperté a Ash en su cuarto y Misty quien dormía en el cuarto de huéspedes.

Que hora es me dijo Ash medio dormido, a lo cual yo respondí: Son las 4 Ash el dirigible hacia Hoenn sale a las siete así que despiértate tenemos 3 horas para estar en Ciudad Celeste donde sale el dirigible. Ok ok me dijo Ash y alrededor de media hora estábamos los tres en camino a Ciudad Celeste. A eso de las 6 a.m ya estábamos haciendo fila en el aeropuerto para tomar el dirigible (por suerte todo pagado por el Profesor Oak ya que sale muy caro el viaje en dirigible a Hoenn) pero esto nos ahorraría una semana de viaje hacia Pruvalia en fin a eso de las 6 y 30 estábamos rumbo a Ciudad Férrica ya en la tarde llegamos a Hoenn y nos hospedamos en el Centro Pokemón de la ciudad pero lo interesante pasaría al día siguiente.

Nos despertamos o mejor dicho me desperté a eso de las 6 de la mañana ya que teníamos 2 días de viaje por delante rumbo a Ciudad Portual en la cual tomaríamos el barco hacia Pueblo Paramo viaje que duraría 5 días mas. Me dirigí hacia las habitaciones de mis acompañantes pero resulta que ya llevaban una hora despiertos y 15 minutos me estaban esperando en el lobi así que les dije:

Oigan que hacen aquí los 2 solos no se estarán despertando temprano para pasar tiempo juntos (con cara maliciosa de anime).

Misty y Ash al entender mis intenciones se sonrojaron y Misty quien tenía la cara tan roja como su cabello me dijo o más bien me grito:

Y TU QUE TRATAS DE DECIR CON ESO!

A lo cual yo respondí:

Nada Nada si quieren estar solos lo comprendo total 3 son multitud si quieren estar solos como pareja de vez en cuando nada mas deberían decírmelo entienden.

Ash a gritos me dijo:

YA NO PIERDAS MAS EL TIEMPO YA TE DIJE QUE MISTY ES SOLO UNA AMIGA ASÍ QUE VE Y CAMBIATE PARA QUE PODAMOS IRNOS!

Ok esta bien que carácter dije yo en respuesta (con una gota en la cabeza) y una risa nerviosa.

Me dirigía a mi cuarto y me puse mi camisa de roja de botones a cuadros blancos de manga larga las cuales nunca abotono mi gorra roja con el frente blanco y una pokeball roja en el frente la cual cubría mi pelo color castaño oscuro que nunca peino, me puse mis jeans negros y mis deportivas del mismo color con gris a los costados me fui y me lave la cara aun se notaban ojeras debajo de mis ojos color miel.

Baje al lobi y dije bien vámonos, los dos aun enojados conmigo por lo de la mas temprano emprendieron el viaje conmigo pero ya en la ruta que nos conducirían a dos días de viaje hasta Ciudad Portual…

**Blue: ¿Que haces Bruce?**

**Yo: Hago una bitácora del viaje **

**Blue: Y por que parte vas **

**Yo: Justamente en la parte en la cual te conozco**

**Blue: Puedo narrarla yo **

**Yo: No lo se seria muy raro no crees**

**Blue: Por favor por mi siiiii (me abraza con una sonrisa maliciosa y empieza a jugar con mi cabello)**

**Yo: Sabes que eso no funciona conmigo**

**Blue: Oh que difícil eres vamos por favor **

**Yo: Ok esta bien **

**Blue: Genial eres tan lindo **

**Blue: Bueno después de mi agradable interrupción contare las circunstancias las cuales me llegue a cruzar con Bruce**

Bueno iba por la cueva que era parte del camino hacia Ciudad Portual en eso decidí usar flash cuando ilumine la cueva un montón de zubats y grovats me empezaron a atacar como no tu ve tiempo de reaccionar salí corriendo de la cueva y los pokemónes furiosos empezaron a seguirme así que solo me que quedo gritar:

AUXILIO AUXILIO QUE ALGUIEN ME AYUDE!

**Yo: bien mi turno **

**Blue: OH que malo eres**

**Yo: Necesitó contar esta parte para que tenga sentido **

**Blue: (Se le inflan las mejillas) has como quieras pero no pienses que te voy a dejar de interrumpir.**

**Yo: …**

**Yo: Bueno ahora su servidor seguirá contando lo que paso **

Cuando Misty , Ash y yo no oímos los gritos salimos corriendo hacia la fuente de aquellos gritos o mas bien alaridos (**JEJEJEJEJE) **

**Blue: No mientas yo no pego alaridos **

**Yo: Cállate y déjame seguir **

Ejem bueno siguiendo con las historia corrimos hasta que hayamos la dueña de aquellos gritos era una chica también como de mi edad…..

**Yo: ¿Blue te puedes tapar los oídos?**

**Blue: No, quiero oír las cosas horribles que dirás de mí **

**Yo: Si no lo haces no te dejo narrar más **

**Blue: Esta bien **

….Como decía era una chica como de mi edad de pelo café oscuro media tal vez unos 20 cm menos que yo (en cuanto la vi no pude evitar pensar que se era un chica muy linda)

**Blue: O cariño no tenias que pedirme que me tapara los oídos para eso (me abraza) yo ya se que tu me vez así.**

**Yo: He bueno me dejas continuar.**

La chica era perseguida por un enorme grupo de zubats y grobats así que les dije a mis acompañantes tenemos que salvarla. Ellos asintieron y apresuramos el paso aun mas cuando estuvimos cerca saque mi única pokeball y dije growlithe ve. Mi pokemón salió e inmediatamente le di la orden de atacar growlithe lanzallamas a los zubats y grobats cuidado con la chica grow grow dijo mi pokemón dándome a entender que había entendido mis instrucciones mi pokemón salió corriendo y dejo que la chica se pusiera detrás de el y en eso una columna de fuego salió disparada de su boca los pokemónes atacantes volvieron chillando a su cueva.

**Blue: Bueno en ese momento me pregunte de quien era ese pokemón**

Growlithe regresa dije yo corriendo hacia la chica cuando me detuve junto a ella que estaba tendida de rodillas en el piso le pregunte:

¿Oye estas bien?

Ante mi pregunta ella respondió si gracias mi salvador rápidamente se levanto y me dio un abrazo especialmente largo cuando Ash y Misty llegaron Ash maliciosamente me pregunto:

¿Oye Bruce dime quien es tu novia?

Yo en ese momento me sonroje y la chica que seguía abrazada se desprendió de mí cuello logre notar que se había sonrojado también y dijo:

Mi nombre es Blue

Hola Blue yo soy Ash, ella es Misty y ese de ahí que parece que lo dejaste en las nubes es Bruce

Hola dijo la pelirroja gusto en conocerte yo aun sonrojado me lleve la mano a la cabeza y le dije:

Hola con un tono de torpe

¿Por que te atacaban esos pokemón pregunto? Misty

La chica nos conto lo que paso así que decidimos acompañarla por la cueva y no se por que me parecía muy familiar ya en la cueva le pregunte:

¿Oye Cual dijiste que era tu nombre?

Para ti cariño me llamo Blue, en ese momento le dije:

Pero claro tu estuviste en la liga añil el año pasado llegaste hasta semifinales ¿y ahora que vas a la liga Hoenn? Pregunte.

No de hecho me dirijo a la región de Pruvalia dicen que ahí hay muchos tipos de pokemón y una liga muy competitiva. Yo en ese momento le conté hacia donde nos dirigíamos y que yo era de esa región, ante lo cual ella respondió.

En serio no sabes lo feliz que me hace viajar con el caballero que salvo mi vida fuiste tan valiente y además eres muy guapo.

En ese momento me ruborice como nunca lo había hecho en mi vida volví a ver a Ash y a Misty los cuales me miraban maliciosamente.

Luego de 2 dias de viaje los 4 llegamos a Ciudad Portual ese mismo día nos subimos al barco que nos llevaría hacia Pruvalia.

**A que no se esperaban la aparición de blue pues a mi pareció buna idea**

**Nota: Pokemón obviamente no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. **

**Gracias por sus reviews tendre el siguiente capitulo en los próximos dias**


	3. Chapter 3

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 3**

**Arribando a casa, continuando el sueño**

Al fin después de 5 largos días de viaje en barco se veían las costas de mi hogar Pueblo Paramo era un pueblito con crepúsculos arrebolados.

**Blue: Tú otra vez con eso ya te dije que a nadie le interesa tus pústulas alborotadas. **

**Yo: NO TE METAS CON MI PUEBLO!**

**Blue: HA! Tú ni naciste ahí. **

**Yo: Cállate eso va para más adelante.**

Como decía Pueblo Paramo mi hogar llegando al pequeño puerto nos bajamos los 4 del barco y Misty dijo:

¿Así que este es tu pueblo Bruce?, vaya es pequeño pero bonito.

Lo se lo cual me recuerda...

Growlithe ya puedes salir de tu pokeball

Así mi único pokemón en ese momento salió de su pokeball a andar libremente como le gustaba así que le dije a mi compañero. Oye por que no vas a casa así sabrán que ya estoy aquí yo mientras iré a ver al profesor Mond te parece, Grow grow dijo mi compañero en señal de asentimiento o mas bien creo que de consentimiento.

Llegamos donde el profesor Mond quien nos recibió alegremente. Luego de las presentaciones de rigor el se me acerco y me dijo al oído:

¿Oye trajiste lo que ya sabes que te tenia que dar el doctor Oak?

**Blue: ¿Si que era eso Bruce?**

**Ash y Misty: ¿Si que era? (al unisonó)**

**Yo: Hola. La verdad nunca lo abrí así que no se que era**

**Ash: Drogas**

**Misty: Si drogas**

**Blue: Debieron de ser drogas. **

**Yo: …..**

Bien después de darle el paquete sospechosamente envuelto al profesor Mond sonó el videotimbre :

A hola dijo el profesor si esta aquí pasa y salúdalo si quieres. En ese momento entro una chica que reconocí al instante por sus dos largas coletas rubias.

Mandy! Exclame yo al ver a mi amiga llegar con su marril en sus brazos y con mi growlithe en sus hombros.

Ella dejo a los 2 pokemón en el suelo y salió corriendo a abrazarme ante lo cual yo dije:

Esta bien tranquila tranquila solo me fui 3 semanas no es para tanto y ella me dijo, Te dije que me llamaras por el video emisor y no lo hiciste estaba muy preocupada.

La chica estaba casi llorando pero al notar a los 3 extraños me pregunto:

¿Y quienes son ellos Bruce?

Bueno ellos son Ash,Misty y Blue.

Hola dijeron el chico y las 2 chicas al mismo tiempo

Luego de eso nos fuimos a mi casa y al llegar los lleve a las chicas al cuarto de huéspedes y Ash le dije que se quedaría en el sofá cama de la sala.

Ya entrada la noche fui yo quien hizo la comida.

¿Oye Bruce y tus papas están de viaje? Me pregunto Blue.

No la verdad es que hace 2 años yo perdí la memoria aparecí en el bosque cercano a este pueblo y fui atacado por unos pokemón salvaje en eso apareció Mandy con su marril y me salvo. Su familia quien fue muy generosa y es una de las mas acaudaladas de toda la región me ofrecieron refugio y alimento hasta que recupere mi memoria inclusive me han llevado donde los mejores neurólogos pero no ha habido solución es como si solo hubiera estos 2 años.

Vaya entonces es por eso que quieres tanto a esa chica Mandy es por que te salvo la vida y por eso fue que se preocupo tanto, temía que volvieras a perder la memoria no dijo Blue.

Ante eso Ash y Misty la volvieron a ver con cara de malicia a Blue y la vieron pero antes de que pudiera decir nada yo repondi:

Exacto…

**Blue: Crees que debas poner eso en la bitácora no quiero que la gente se ponga triste al leerlo.**

**Yo: Bueno pero si no lo cuento se perdería el sentido mas adelante**

**Ash: Bueno tienes razón después de todo tú eres importante en la historia.**

**Yo: Tranquilo pienso escribir de tú y Misty también **

**Misty: Déjame ver lo que has escrito ¡QUE! El romance secreto de Ash y Misty **

**Ash y Misty: Se sonrojan….**

**Yo: No se adelanten son historias para otro día**

**Blue: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA **

Al dia siguiente empezamos nuestro viaje Ash,Blue y yo con la idea de retar a los lideres de gimnasio y entrar a la liga Pluvaria y la primera parada seria el la ciudad vecina de ciudad Lemar.

**Bueno esto concluye el 3er capitulo espero y les haya gustado en los próximos días les tendre el 4to les agradezco los reviews.**

**Nota: Pokemón obviamente no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, Los nombre de las ciudades, pueblos y personajes son inventados cualquier similitud con los nombres de otros Fanfics es mera coincidencia.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Mis aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 4**

**El segundo pokemón de Bruce y recuperando recuerdos pasados.**

**Yo: Bueno como verán me canse de narrar en primera persona por que la narrativa perdía fluidez así que ahora el narrador se encargara de esto.**

**Nota: Perdón si me atrase o dure mucho es que andaba falto de inspiración.**

La ultima vez que dejamos a nuestros héroes estaban en pueblo Paramo descansando antes de ir rumbo a Ciudad Lemar…

Aaauuh dijo Bruce mientras se despertaba soñoliento aun viendo la hora y sabiendo que tendría día y medio de viaje hasta Ciudad Lemar.

Bruce: Ash despierta que son las 8.

Ash: ZZZZZZ(seguía soñando el entrenador quien dormía en el piso).

Bruce: Pikachu me ayudas por favor.

Pikachu: pika pika chiuuuuuuuuu.

Una gran descarga fue a dar hacia el dormido entrenador.

Ash: AAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!

Bruce: Vaya veo que es la única manera de despertarte (dijo sentado de manera india).

Ash: por que fue eso.

Bruce: Bueno tenemos que partir pronto pero yo pensé que ya te habías despertado y estabas pasando tiempo con Misty, ya sabes como en el centro pokemón de ciudad Férrica.

Ash le lanzo una mirada asesina a su amigo quien lo veía con un dejo de malicia.

Bruce: Tranquilo, tranquilo cielos que humor será mejor que me vaya a duchar tu por que no vas y despiertas a las chicas.

Ash bajo corriendo por las escaleras del segundo piso hacia el tercero arriba donde se encontraba el cuarto de las chicas para sorpresa del entrenador no estaban ahí.

Ash: ¿Huh? Donde estarán se pregunto en voz baja.

El chico bajo al primer piso y cuando llego a la cocina vio una imagen no muy rara ya para el las dos chicas estaban en la cocina Misty tomando un café y Blue preparando el desayuno sin duda en los últimos días habían descubierto que ella estaba acostumbrada a cocinar y a hacer otras labores hogareñas.

Blue: Oigan chicos recuerdan lo que nos conto Bruce lo de su memoria.

Misty: Si, ¿por que los preguntas?

Blue: Bueno recuerdan a esa chica Mandy hable con ella sobre algún posible tratamiento anoche muy tarde.

Ash: ¿Y que te dijo?

Blue: Dijo que si un pokemón psíquico usa psíquico en Bruce y alguien que el conozca de toda su vida este alguien podría transmitirle recuerdos a Bruce paulatinamente hasta que haya recuperado la memoria.

Misty: ¿Bueno y donde vamos a encontrar ese alguien?

Blue: Resulta que yo soy ese alguien.

QUE! Exclamaron al unisonó Ash y Misty al ver lo que la chica castaña decía.

Ash: ¿Pero por que no le dijiste nada a Bruce cuando te encontramos en Hoenn?

Blue: Piénsenlo en cuanto lo vi que no me reconocía supe que algo andaba mal mis sospechas se confirmaron cuando me pregunto que quien era yo además si se lo hubiera dicho no me hubiera creído creo que esto será lo mejor. Ahora escuchen mi plan….

La chica les relato detalladamente un plan y termino justo antes de que se oyeran los pasos de Bruce quien venia con su ropa de siempre ya listo para desayunar e irse.

Blue: ¿Les quedo claro?

Justo en ese instante entro Bruce a la cocina y dijo:

Bruce: Los estas regañando de nuevo, ya dejen de pelear si bien los que pelean se aman y terminan ya saben donde.

Ante esta declaración Ash y Misty se sonrojaron y Blue quien era muy picara y escandalosa no evito soltar una sonora carcajada.

Luego de desayunar y de que Ash se terminara de alistar salieron rumbo al Bosque Interior que conectaba a Pueblo Paramo con Ciudad Lemar

Al llegar al bosque Bruce se dirigió al grupo:

Bruce: Oigan quisiera tomarme el tiempo aquí quiero atrapar mi segundo pokemón aquí.

Cuando hubieron llegado bien profundo al bosque era casi las 3 de la tarde y Bruce dijo:

Paremos aquí por hoy.

Bruce no termino de soltar su mochila cuando el y growlithe se metieron en lo denso del bosque.

Blue: Bien ya se fue ahora la fase uno de mi plan atrapar a un pokemón psíquico.

Los tres se metieron al bosque en el lado contrario al que Bruce había ido.

Mientras tanto en un claro del bosque….

Bruce: Oh es un taillow pero es de diferente color vaya a eso le llamo suerte

Dijo bruce mientras le enseñaba su amuleto iris a su growlithe con una sonrisa de niño tramposo.

Bruce: Bueno growlithe colmillo rayo

El growlithe salto y su boca se lleno de una carga eléctrica con la cual aprisionó al taillow dejándolo paralizado.

Bruce: Bien es mi oportunidad pokebola ve.

Bruce lanzo la pokebola la cual con un rayo rojo atrapo al taillow paralizado se movio por unos instantes y luego pin sonó el artefacto en señal de que taillow había sido capturado.

Bruce: Si tengo un taillow de diferente color. Bien Lita como le pondremos que te parece si le ponemos Taylor aquí dice que es macho ¿creo que aplica no?

**Narrador: Espera ¿tu growlithe es ella? **

Bruce: Si lo es creo que es la primera vez que la llamo por su nombre pero es que en batallas no me gusta hacerlo

**Narrador: ¿Y los demás sabían?**

Bruce: Si y si no te molesta yo tengo que curar a Taylor.

Bruce saco al pokemón y luego de unas presentaciones de rigor curo a su pokemón con un antiparalizis y una poción. Pero mientras eso ocurría, en otro claro del bosque….

Blue: Wartortle ataca a abra con ventisca.

Rápidamente wartortle desprendió un viento helado de su boca y congelo a abra

Blue: Bien es mi oportunidad pokebola ve.

La pokebola atrapo al abra quien luego Blue curo. Después de esto los tres chicos regresaron al lugar donde tenían planeado acampar.

Bruce: Hola chicos ¿por que la tardanza?

Misty: Blue vio un pokemón y no dudo en atraparlo

Bruce: O si yo también atrape uno sal Taylor

Bruce les enseño a los demás su pokemón luego Blue les enseño el suyo y le dijo a Bruce.

Blue: Bruce quiero intentar algo que puede ayudarte con tu memoria.

Bruce: Ya han intentado muchas cosas pero esta bien.

Blue: Abra psíquico

En ese momento vinieron recuerdos muy lejanos de cuando Bruce era un niño a su mente se recordó hablando con una niña que le parecía familiar esa niña era….

**Bueno hasta aquí este capitulo espero les guste gracias por sus reviews.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a nombres de algunos personajes, ciudades, pueblos y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud con otro fanfic es mera coincidencia. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Mis aventuras pokemón **

**Cap 5**

**En medio de recuerdos el primer gimnasio**

…Bruce intentaba ver claramente en sus recuerdos quien era esa niña de repente el enlace se rompió y Bruce y Blue rompieron el trance causado por el psíquico de abra.

Blue: Recordaste algo.

Bruce: Vi algo pero no funciono.

Blue: Rayos creo que es muy peligroso tengo un jaqueca terrible.

Bruce: Si mejor lo mejor será cenar y dormirse por que mañana estaremos en Ciudad Lemar.

Lo que Blue no sabia era que ese intento vasto para se abriera la memoria de Bruce. Esa noche…

Bruce: Tengo una terrible jaqueca creo que me iré a dormir.

Cuando Bruce saco la hamaca que tenia en la mochila la instalo entre un par de arboles y se fue a dormir.

**Flas mental…**

Hace 10 años…

Bruce: Por que vamos al centro pokemón papa

Papá: Para curar a mis pokemón después de ese viaje deben estar agotados

Bruce: Tienes razón papa

Papá: ¿Y dime que opinas de Ciudad Azulona hijo?

Bruce: Es grande pero muy bonita me gusta

Papá: Me alegra que te guste por que desde ahora viviremos aquí.

Bruce: Enserio vaya papa al fin tendremos un hogar fijo pero que hay de nuestros viajes como familia aventurera pokemón.

Papá: Tranquilo tu madre y yo decidimos que saldríamos menos seguido por que es hora de llevar una vida mas estable.

Papa: Bien llegamos al centro pokemón.

Al llegar Bruce de 5 años entra corriendo y se sorprende al ver el gran lobi de aquel lugar. En eso Bruce nota a una niña de 5 que se asomaba muy tímidamente a una esquina del mostrador.

Bruce: Hola

La niña se escondió detrás de la esquina.

Bruce: Tranquila no soy alguien malo, me llamo Bruce y ¿tu eres?.

Niña: Me llamo Blue.

Blue salió de su escondite dejándose ver ante Bruce.

Bruce: Bien Blue soy nuevo en Ciudad Azulona así que a partir de ahora seremos amigos.

A la niña se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Bruce: ¿Y tu viniste con tus papás?

Blue: Yo vivo aquí mis papás murieron hace mucho.

Bruce noto que la niña se apesadumbraba.

Bruce: Oye sabias que soy un aventurero pokemón

Blue noto las buenas intenciones de su nuevo amigo, su único amigo ya que los demás niños se burlaban de ella por que vivía en el centro pokemón.

Blue y Bruce hablaron mucho hasta que el padre de Bruce los vio.

Papá: Campeón ¿quien es tu amiga?

Bruce: Ella es Blue vive aquí ¿no es genial?

Papá: Enserio y ¿que paso con tus padres jovencita?

Blue: Murieron hace mucho así que la enfermera Joey ha cuidado de mi.

Papá: Lo siento mucho, eres bienvenida en nuestra casa siempre que quieras ir.

A la niña se le dibujo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja otra vez.

Blue: Gracias

Papá: Ni lo menciones una amiga de mi hijo siempre será bienvenida.

Después de esto el padre de Bruce los dejo solos y los niños siguieron jugando hasta que el padre de Bruce lo llamo a el para poner rumbo a su nuevo hogar. Bruce se despidió de su nueva amiga y partió junto a su padre a casa.

Papá: Bruce.

Bruce: Si papá.

Papá: Quiero que cuides mucho de esa niña si

Bruce: Esta bien papa….

**Fin del Flash mental…**

Bruce se despertó muy agitado pero curiosamente el dolor de cabeza había desaparecido.

Volvió a ver a Blue y pensó para si mismo:

Bruce: (Estos 2 años y seguramente tu me has pasado buscando como una loca).Hmp vaya que se va a sorprender mañana.

Al día siguiente a eso de las 12 llegaron a Ciudad Lemar un lugar que era famoso por sus manantiales que curaban cualquier herida física, era famosa también por ser el centro de comercio de la región por lo cual había muchas tiendas.

Luego de almorzar fueron al gimnasio donde se encontraron con el líder de nombre Mike era alto musculoso pelo negro y corto peinado en moha y se especializaba en pokemón de tipo agua.

Mike: Bien quien de ustedes 3 me retara primero dijo al grupo.

Bruce: Seré yo

Mike: Esta bien en ese caso Politoad ve.

Una especie de sapo verde con un cabello el cual se curvaba al subir y con una pansa color crema y una espiral dibujada.

Bruce: Bien en ese caso tailow ve.

El ave verde con naranja salió de su pokeball emitiendo un brillo especial.

Blue: Vamos Bruce gánale

Bruce levanto su dedo pulgar en señal de que ganaría

Mike: Vaya esa ¿chica es tu novia?.

Bruce: NO LO ES!

Al oír esto Blue agacho la cabeza y Misty le susurro:

Misty: Algún día lo recordara

Bruce: Bien si las comadritas terminaron de socializar tengo una batalla de gimnasio que ganar así que tailow ataque ala

El ataque de tailow golpeo directamente al politoad dejándolo sin capacidad para responder.

Bruce: Y ahora finaliza con picotaso

El tailow dio otro ataque directo dejando al politoad completamente fuera de combate.

Luego de esto vinieron las batallas de Ash y Blue fueron victorias rapidas dado que ambos eran sendos entrenadores Ash llevaba su equipo más fuerte y Blue utilizo a abra así que le gano con facilidad a poliwrath de Mike.

Luego de esto Mike les entrego las medallas a los 3 y les dijo:

Mike: Esta es la medalla manantial se la ganaron.

Luego de eso fueron al centro pokemón al llegar una voz se dirigió a Ash.

?: Ha pasado tiempo Ash.

**Quien era esa voz, a que se refería Misty con lo que le dijo a Blue, Le dirá Bruce a Blue lo que recordó todo esto en el próximo episodio.**

**Nota: Pokemón obviamente no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. Los nombres de ciertos personajes, ciudades, pueblos y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud a los de otros fanfics son pura coincidencia.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 6**

**Hola tanto tiempo y mas flashes mentales.**

Ash: ¿Hmm? Hola Dawn

Misty miraba con recelo a la chica quien llevaba un gorro blanco una camisa de tirantes negar una bufanda rosa que hacían juego con la falda y botas del mismo color debajo de las cuales llevaba unas medias negras largas.

Dawn: Oh tu debes ser Misty, Ash me a hablado mucho de ti.

La pelirroja se sonroja.

Misty: Enserio espero que cosas buenas.

Bruce:(Hacia Ash) Jajajaja que novedad Ash hablando de Misty.

Blue se tapaba la boca buscando disimular la risa que tenia pero pronto lo que vería no le causaría mucha gracia.

Bruce: Por cierto me llamo Bruce.

Dawn: Hola mucho gusto le dijo.

Tocándole el hombro de manera que daba a entender algo que entendieron todos menos Bruce.

Blue se apesadumbro al ver eso y se fue a su habitación.

Dawn: Oye Bruce me acompañas a cenar.

Bruce volvió a ver a Ash y a Misty.

Bruce: Si

Bruce así esos 2 van a tener tiempo para estar solos y Blue los va a pescar infraganti. Pero en eso Misty agarra de la oreja a Bruce y lo jala con fuerza.

Misty: Vamos tu no iras a ningún lado no ves que apenas es una niña.

Bruce: Oye yo creí que el que te gustaba era Ash.

Misty le lanza una bofetada al chico y comienza a gritar.

Misty: NO SEAS IDIOTA NO HAS NOTADO QUE ALGUIEN SE FUE DESDE QUE TU EMPEZASTE A COQUETEAR CON ESA MOCOSA!

Bruce: ¿Blue?

Misty: Si tu debes arreglar este desastre esa chica te ha buscado por 2 años para que tu solo le coquetees a mocosas.

Bruce: Pero

Misty: ¿Pero que?

Bruce: Yo lo se, pero no pensaba que ser cortes fuera algo malo.

Misty: Lo lamento pero será mejor que la busques Bruce ella de verdad te quiere.

Bruce asintió y se fue corriendo a buscar a Blue quien para su sorpresa no estaba en su habitación.

Bruce salió corriendo sabiendo que debía encontrarla y arreglar el malentendido.

En eso una jaqueca mental le vino acompañada de otro recuerdo.

**Flash Mental..**

**Hace 2 años y 6 meses…**

Un Bruce de 13 años corría como loco ya que debía llegar al centro pokemón de Ciudad Azulona ya que debía recoger a su amiga con la cual iría al cine ese día e iba tarde o al menos eso era lo que pensaba.

Blue divisaba al chico quien venia como un rayo y rápidamente la agarraba de la mano y se la llevaba a la misma velocidad por donde venia ya que en esa dirección quedaba el cine.

Blue: Por que corremos Bruce.

Bruce: Vamos tarde.

Blue: Jajajaja cariño otra vez se te adelanto el reloj todavía nos quedan 45 minutos para llegar.

Bruce: Oh no otra vez no, lo lamento.

Blue se taba la boca y suelta una risita picara.

Blue: Tranquilo no pasa nada (le guiña el ojo).

Blue y el seguían agarrados de la mano lo cual provoco que la chica se sonrojara y al mismo tiempo se aprovechara abrazándole el brazo. Bruce nota esto y le dice.

Bruce: Por que me abrazas el brazo digo no es que me moleste normalmente solo me agarras la mano.

Blue: Bueno no se tal vez es por que te quiero mucho (sonrojada).

Bruce para le besa la frente y dice.

Bruce: Yo también te quiero le dice con una sonrisa en su cara.

Llegaron al cine y pasaron la tarde sin mayor inconveniente y ya de noche Bruce fue a dejar a su amiga al centro pokemón y una vez allí.

Bruce: Blue me divertí mucho contigo.

Blue: Yo también.

Se hace un silencio incomodo entre los do 2 y Bruce agarra a su amiga y la abraza.

La chica se sonroja mientras Bruce la ve a los ojos agarrada por la cintura, sus cabezas se van acercando una a la otra hasta que se unen por sus labios y se dan un beso.

La chica abraza a bruce por el cuello y le dice.

Blue: ¿Bruce?

Bruce: Si.

Blue: Te amo.

Bruce: Yo también te amo.

**Fin del Flash mental…**

Bruce encontró a la chica sentada en un rincón de un parque cerca del centro pokemón aparentemente llorando sobre sus rodillas.

Bruce al verla no evito recordar cuanto quería a esa chica y llego y se paro detrás de ella.

Bruce: ¿Blue?

Blue: ¿Que quieres? (con voz quebrada)

Bruce: He recordado cosas.

Blue: ¿Si cuales?

Bruce la levanta.

Bruce: Lo único que necesitaba recordar.

En eso la agarra por la cintura y la acerca a el y la besa.

Blue se suelta y le manda una cachetada solo para luego abrazarlo.

Blue: (llorando) Idiota, idiota, idiota.

Bruce: Lo se soy un idiota perdóname

Blue: No hay nada que perdonar.

En eso los 2 se unen en otro beso que vieron Ash y Misty.

Misty: Aaah que romántico.

Ash: Hay pues que cursis no.

Misty: Oye Ash tu y yo algún día seremos así.

Ash: Pueeess….

**Que le responderá Ash a Misty, ¿Bruce y Blue son novios? Y que paso con Dawn. Todo esto en el próximo episodio: Celos, locura y así los quería agarrar.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, Loa nombres de algunos personajes, ciudades y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud con otros fanfics es mera coincidencia.**

**Dejen reviews comentar no cuesta nada XD **


	7. Chapter 7

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 7**

**Celos, Locura y así los quería agarrar**

Ash: … Tal vez algún día pero para eso falta.

Misty: Oh enserio bueno (le sonríe con cierta resignación).

Ash: Vamos dejémoslo solos.

Pero el joven entrenador no sabia que era muy tarde ya que la pareja los había escuchado y los veían por arriba del arbusto donde Bruce no evito poner cara de malicia.

Bruce: Que hacen aquí en lo oscurito hehehehe.

Misty: Nada lo mismo podríamos decir de ustedes.

Blue: No es cierto por que ustedes están metidos en los arbustos.

Bruce: Si querían hacer eso para eso están las habitaciones del centro (con un dejo de malicia).

Ash: (rojo como tomate). ¿Que quieres decir con eso?

Bruce: Nada, nada

Blue no evito tirar una risita picara y luego de un silencio incomodo lo 4 decidieron volver al centro pokemón donde los esperaba Dawn en la puerta quien inmediatamente agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Dawn: Perdón, perdón, yo no lo sabia Blue Misty y Ash me lo explicaron todo nunca fue mi intención de veras.

Blue: Tranquila no te puedo culpar de nada (con una sonrisa).

Bruce: (pensando mientras Blue habla). Bitch figth bitch figth Beach fitgh aahhh.

Luego de las innecesarias disculpas de Dawn los 5 se fueron a dormir, Ash y Misty insistieron en que Blue y Bruce durmieran en un cuarto y ellos en otro. Una vez en sus respectivas habitaciones Bruce ideo otro plan para agarrar a Ash y Misty infraganti.

Bruce: Oye Blue ¿no es raro que esos 2 hayan insistido tanto en dormir juntos?

Blue: Cariño ¿que tienes planeado?

Al oír esto al chico se le formo una gran cara de malicia.

Bruce: ¿Por que no vamos y escuchamos por la puerta a ver que están haciendo?

Blue: (suspiro) Bien vamos.

Los dos metiches cruzaron el pasillo y pusieron sus orejas en la puerta y empezaron a escuchar lo que no les incumbía.

Misty: Es muy grande.

Ash: Déjame sacarla.

Misty: No Ash me duele.

Bruce se puso las manos en la nariz y pudo sentir como un hilo de sangre le salió por la misma.

Blue: (sonriendo pícaramente) Cielos que envidia le tengo (en voz baja).

Bruce oye esto ultimo.

Bruce: ¿Que dijiste?

Blue: Que no puedo creer lo que están haciendo.

En eso una chica de pelo azul salió de la habitación del frente y susurro:

Dawn: ¿Que están haciendo?

Bruce y Blue se taparon las bocas para evitar gritar y alarmar a los dueños de la habitación de la puerta en la cual seguían recostados.

Bruce: Estamos espiando a Ash y Misty queremos agarrarlos infraganti.

Dawn acerco su oreja a la puerta aun de pie y escucho.

Ash: Voy a seguir tratando.

Misty: Ay Ash no me duele.

Ash: Vamos Misty si no me dejas te va a seguir doliendo.

Misty: Si pero es muy grande

Misty: Ay ya ya salió.

Al oír esto la chica de pelo azul se puso roja de la vergüenza y se fue a su habitación, los otros pensaron que era mejor hacer lo mismo.

Hace 15 minutos…

Habitación de Ash y Misty…

Misty pasaba las manos por un aparador de madera y de pronto al no notar que estaba roto en una parte.

Misty: Ay me metí una astilla.

Ash: Déjame sacarla.

Ash con muy poca delicadeza trataba de sacar la astilla

Misty: No Ash me duele.

Misty trato de esconderle el dedo con la astilla a ash hasta que.

Ash: Voy a seguir tratando.

Misty: Ay no Ash me duele.

Ash: Vamos Misty si no me dejas te va a seguir doliendo.

Misty: Si pero es muy grande.

Misty: Ay ay ya salió.

Luego de estos los dos chicos se durmieron en sus camas individuales.

Mientras tanto en el cuarto de Bruce y Blue, Blue no soportaba la risa por lo que había escuchado mientras que Bruce estaba rojo y no decía palabra alguna.

Blue: Vamos amor no quieres hablar de ello.

Bruce: No me voy a dormir.

Y habiendo dicho esto Bruce se metió en su cama de media vuelta se durmió.

Blue quien no había olvidado lo que había pasado mas temprano se levanto de su cama le dio un beso en la mejilla a Bruce.

Blue: Que descanses.

Al día siguiente…

Bruce, Blue y Dawn estaban desayunando en eso entran Ash y Misty y los chicos no se evitan sonrojarse al verlos.

Misty: ¿Por que nos miran tan raro?

Los tres metiches: No por nada.

Bruce: Oye Ash ¿la pasaste bien anoche?

Ash: No regular como cualquier noche.

Bruce: O sea que...

Blue: ESE NO ES ASUNTO TUYO BRUCE!

Bruce: Tranquila nena yo…

Blue: Bruce y yo nos retiramos.

Bruce: Pero yo no he terminado de..

Blue: NOS RETIRAMOS!

Blue agarro de la oreja a Bruce y se lo llevo arrastrado, luego Dawn quien estaba roja como un tomate se levanto e hizo lo mismo dejando a Ash y Misty solos y la pelirroja no perdería esa oportunidad.

Ash: Eso fue raro

Misty: Oyee Ash (con voz seductora).

Ash: (Nervioso) S si Misty.

Misty: Estamos solos.

Ash: Aquí no y si vienen ellos.

Misty: (Enojada) Lo se pero estoy cansada de tener que ocultar lo nuestro y ahora que Bruce y Blue se ven tan felices yo…

Ash agarra la mano de la pelirroja y pero en ese momento llega Dawn y los ve.

Dawn: AJA ASÍ TE QUERIA AGARRAR ASH CON LAS MANOS EN LA MISTY!

Ash: Dawn esto no es lo que parece.

Misty: Ya es muy tarde Ash nos descubrió, pero Dawn por favor no digas nada.

Dawn: Esta bien pero con una condición que me expliquen que estaban haciendo ustedes 2 ayer en su habitación.

Ash: ¿Nos espiabas?

Dawn: Bueno…

Dawn les explica lo sucedido…

Misty: Esos dos de verdad se pasan es que no saben lo que es la privacidad.

Ash: y bueno lo que escuchaste fue por que…

Ash y Misty explican lo de la astilla.

Esa tarde Dawn quien venia a competir en un concurso partió en dirigible hacia Sinoh a descansar y luego de despedirse nuestros héroes partieron en su viaje.

Y así pasaron los meses para ser exacto 4 meses y nuestros héroes ya tenían 8 medallas pero no sabían que una fuerza maligna se estaba moviendo por la región y seria algo que les cambiaria la vida a nuestros héroes….

Continuara…

**Bueno hasta aquí el capitulo 4 que será esa fuerza maligna que se acerca a la región bueno lo demás en el próximo capitulo.**

**Aquí adjunto la descripción de los pokemón que llevan nuestros héroes en el equipo.**

**Ash: Charizard, Sceptile, Staraptor, Snorlax, Kingler, Pikachu.**

**Misty: Gyrados, Golduck, Corsola, Luvdisc, Goldeen, Starmie**

**Blue: Blastoise, Alakasam, Wigglipuf,Clefairy,Snubull,Dito**

**Bruce: Growlithe,Swellow,Leafeon,Floatzel,Lucario,Absol**

**Los últimos dos los obtuvieron durante los 4 meses. **

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, los nombres de algunos personajes, ciudades, pueblos y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud con otros fanfics son mera coincidencia.**

**Gracias por su review a netokastillo y pues si creo que se me voló la imaginación en ese capitulo pero creo que todos sabíamos que iba a pasar tarde o temprano y espero que sigas leyendo XD.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 8**

**Las Semifinales**

**Nota: Recuerden que habían pasado 4 meses.**

Nuestros héroes están la capital de la región Ciudad Primaria donde se desarrolla la liga Pruvalia ellos han competido fieramente hasta llegar a los 4 mejores pero la sorpresa fue al ver los emparejamientos.

Bruce: Me toca combatir contigo nena no pienses que me voy a dejar ganar.

Blue: (le guiña el ojo) No me gustaría que fuera de otra manera.

Ash: Me toca contra esta chica Mandy que no es tu amiga.

Bruce: Si ella salió una semana después que nosotros.

Blue: (se enoja y se le inflan los cachetes) TE HAS COMUNICADO CON OTRA CHICA A MIS ESPALDAS OH NO ESO NO TE LO VOY AGUANTAR!

Bruce: Tranquila nena ella cuido de mi cuando no tenía a nadie mas además es solo una amiga para mí.

Blue agarra de la oreja a Bruce y se lo lleva a rastras.

Blue: TU Y YO VAMOS A TENER UNA PLATICA SOBRE LO QUE ES UNA RELACION DE PAREJA!

Bruce: Ya me paso las del perico.

Mientras la pareja se alejaba Ash y Misty los veía con una gota en la cabeza de anime.

Misty: Es bueno ver que algunas cosas nunca van a cambiar.

Ash: Para mi que solo buscan un pretexto para estar solos.

Misty: Hablando de eso Ash por que no dejas el entrenamiento por hoy y pasamos la tarde juntos (Con voz seductora).

Ash: QUE! De eso ni hablar debo hacer la estrategia para mañana.

Misty: ASH KETCHUM SOY TU NOVIA Y SI DIGO QUE TE VAS A PASAR LA TARDE CONMIGO LO VAS A HACER!

Misty agarra también por la oreja a su novio y se lo lleva con ella.

Ash: Ay ya me chupo la bruja.

Misty: QUE DIJISTE!

Ash: Nada que, que tarde mas chipocluda.

Al día siguiente…

Ash y Misty estaban en las gradas mas neutrales que otra cosa mientras que la amiga de Bruce, Mandy estaba totalmente volcada a Bruce.

Mandy: Vamos Bruce gánale a esa niña odiosa

Ash y Misty la volvieron a ver con una mirada asesina.

Narrador del estadio: Bien prepárense para la semifinal número 1 de la liga Pruvalia.

En el lado derecho directo desde Ciudad Azulona Bruce y en el izquierdo directo desde la misma ciudad Blue.

Estos dos son pareja así que esto debe darle una nueva dimensión a la frase que dice que del amor al odio hay un paso.

Bien el enfrentamiento será según las reglas del torneo de 2 vs 2 así que comience a girar la ruleta.

Una ruleta empezó a girar y paro en color lo que significaba que Blue haría el primer movimiento.

Blue: Bien alakazam ve

Bruce: Absol ve.

Blue: alakazam atácalo con psicorrayo.

El psicorrayo impacto directo al absol de Bruce pero este no le hizo ni cosquillas.

Blue: Que pero ¿Por qué?

Bruce: No lo sabias absol es un pokemón tipo oscuro los ataques psíquicos no lo afectan y ahora absol tajo umbrío.

El absol solto una energía oscura de no se como decirlo ¿cuerno? Que impacto directo al alakazam de Blue.

Bruce: Y ahora acaba a alakazam con garra umbría.

El mismo tipo de energía apareció en la garra de absol y este le dio directamente a alakazam.

Juez: alakazam no puede continuar absol gana.

El estadio estallo con un rugido de júbilo.

Blue: (para si misma) no esperaba menos de ti cariño (para todos) Bien wiglypuff ve.

Bruce: no cambiara nada yo tengo la ventaja.

Blue: Usa canto.

El wiglypuff causo que el absol cayera dormido.

Blue: Ahora wiglypuff terminalo con megapuño.

Bruce: absol regresa, ve lucario.

Blue: ¿Qué?

Bruce: Lucario patada doble.

Lucario le propino un golpe directo a wiglypuff.

Bruce: Ahora lucario puño drenaje

El ataque de lucario dejo fuera de combate a wiglypuff fuera de combate.

Juez: Wiglypuff ya no puede continuar lucario gana. La victoria es para Bruce de Ciudad Azulona.

El estadio estallo en júbilo.

La siguiente semifinal fue Ash vs Mandy, fue una victoria relativamente fácil para Ash cosa que alegro a Blue mucho.

Narador en el estadio: Ahora la final Ash vs Bruce

Sera un encuentro según las reglas del torneo de 1 vs 1.

Misty y Blue aunque sentadas juntas cada una apoyaban a su chico.

La moneda esta en el aire quien se alzara con el titulo Ash o Bruce la respuesta en el próximo episodio.

**Bien hasta aquí el capitulo 8 por cierto mas adelante si habrá bitch figth por que el publico lo ha pedido y quiero que me digan que enfrentamiento quieren ver en la final.**

**Pikachu vs Growlithe.**

**Charizard vs Absol.**

**Sceptile vs Lucario.**

**Staraptor vs Swellow.**

**Snorlax vs Floatzel.**

**Kingler vs Leafeon.**

**Ustedes deciden.**

**Nota: **Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, los nombres de algunos personajes, ciudades, pueblos y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud con otros fanfics son mera coincidencia.


	9. Chapter 9

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 9**

**La moneda esta en el aire y una nueva amenaza**

Ash y Bruce estaban mas que nerviosos en sus túneles respectivos que los llevaría a la arena de combate en el estadio que estaba repleto. La tensión en la cara de nuestros héroes era más que evidente.

Bruce hablaba para si mismo mientras growlithe lo veía atónita y con cierto aire de tranquilidad.

Bruce: Quien diría que llegaría hasta la final la verdad fue algo muy difícil dejar a Blue afuera pero yo quería la revancha con Ash.

Bruce se fu caminando con su growlithe por el túnel hasta llegar a la arena de combate, lo que no sabia era que alguien fuera del estadio los veía con especial atención a el y ese alguien traería ciertas respuestas como problemas a la vida de nuestros héroes.

Narrador: En el lado verde desde Ciudad Azulona Bruce.

Narrador: En el lado rojo desde Pueblo Paleta Ash.

Narrador: Bien que empiece a girar la ruleta.

La ruleta giro hasta que se detuvo en el lado rojo.

Narador: Esta será una batalla de 1 vs 1 y Ash de Pueblo Paleta hará el primer movimiento.

Ash: Pikachu yo te elijo.

La pequeña ratita amarilla salto al campo de batalla

Bruce: No era de extrañarse growlithe ve.

Con un gran salto el growlithe de Bruce se metió en el campo.

La tensión se podía cortar en el aire aunque eran amigos ambos querían la victoria a toda costa.

Ash: Pikachu impactrueno

Pikachu soltó una descarga eléctrica en dirección a growlithe.

Bruce: Growlithe esquívalo y luego usa lanzallamas.

Growlithe esquivo el ataque de pikachu y mando una columna de fuego directo a pikachu quien lo esquivaría por poco.

Bruce: Growlithe nitrocarga.

Ash: Pikachu tacleada de voltios.

Ambos pokemónes se envolvieron en una bola de sus respectivos elementos y emprendieron la carga contra su oponente.

Un gran estallido y una nube de humo lleno el estadio pero ambos pokemónes seguían en pie así que nada estaba decidido.

Bruce: Anillo ígneo.

Ash: electrobola.

Ambos lanzaron sus ataques acertando directamente en el objetivo.

Bruce: Oh no growlithe ¿estas bien?

Ash: Pikachu ¿puedes seguir?

Ambos pokemónes estaban gravemente golpeados pero aun en pie, la moneda seguía en el aire.

Bruce: Growlithe cola ferrea.

Pikachu: Lo mismo.

Ambos pokemónes pusieron sus últimas energías en este golpe un brillo plateado se mostraba en las colas de ambos pokemónes muy malheridos.

Hubo un gran estruendo seguido de una gran explosión que lleno de un humo negro toda la arena y el estadio. Una vez disipado el humo se supo el resultado todo había acabado.

Juez: Growlithe no puede continuar pikachu gana, la victoria es para Ash de Pueblo Paleta.

El estadio estallo en júbilo al conocer el resultado el chico de que tanta hambre tenía y tanto había buscado ganar una liga al fin lo había logrado.

Las chicas de ambos entrenadores bajaron hacia el campo tanto para felicitar como para consolar a sus amigos y novios.

Bruce se acerco al centro del campo de batalla donde estaba su pokemón tendido.

Bruce: ¿Estas bien?

Growlithe le respondió con lagrimas en los ojos.

Bruce: No importa total una derrota se puede reponer pero se que diste tu máximo así que no te pongas triste total hay mas torneos que podemos ganar.

Bruce se puso de pie y se topo con la mirada de Ash.

Bruce: Fue un gran combate (le extiende la mano).

Ash: Repitámoslo alguna vez (le responde el saludo).

Al ver esto el estadio rompe en aplausos para ambos entrenadores.

Luego llegan Blue y Misty.

Misty: Gran batalla chicos estamos orgullosas de ustedes.

Blue: Si ganara quien ganara estábamos orgullosas desde un principio.

Bruce: Gracias la verdad fue muy difícil pero Ash es campeón con todas la de la ley.

Luego aparece Mandy quien corre y con todo el atrevimiento abraza a Bruce, al ver esto Blue se pone furiosa y agarra a Mandy por una de sus coletas.

Blue: COMO TE ATREVEZ A ABRAZAR A MI NOVIO!

Mandy: APUESTO A QUE TU LO DISTRAJISTE Y POR ESO NO PUDO GANAR HOY!(Mientras se soltaba y se ponía a distancia).

Bruce vio lo que iba a pasar y agarro a Blue quien estaba loca de ira.

Blue: ESPERA A QUE TE AGARRE YO TE VOY A DAR UNA LECCION NIÑITA ARRASTRADA DE PAPÁ!

Bruce: Calma nena, tranquila si.

Luego de esto fue la premiación.

Bruce recibió un platón de plata en señal del segundo lugar, mientras que Ash recibió un trofeo parecido al de la copa libertadores nada mas que de oro con una pokeball en la parte de arriba y un muñeco que simulaba un entrenador con una pokeball en la mano.

Mientras tanto en una base secreta en una montaña…

?: General Zeus ¿cree que el proyecto hades este listo para unírsenos?

Gral Zeus: Si y en cuanto lo interceptemos activaremos el chip que le implantamos hace 2 años y se nos unirá sin problemas, Teniente Hércules, Teniente Ícaro, reúnan a los hombres quiero hablar con ellos.

Miles de personas uniformadas como soldados griegos se reunieron en un gran salón donde se alzaba en la parte del frente. Un tipo de pelo blanco y barba del mismo color se asomaba al balcón y era aclamado por aquella masa de tipos disfrazados. El tipo comienza a hablar.

Gral Zeus: Es hora de poner en marcha nuestro plan, nuestro plan para nunca morir, nuestro plan para obtener la vida eterna. El proceso ha sido difícil pero el proyecto hades esta listo. He enviado a nuestros serverus por el y una vez que hagamos esto seremos invencibles e inmortales. QUE VIVA EL EQUIPO PRVIDENCIA!

Soldados de Providencia: QUE VIVA!

**Bien hasta aquí este episodio, quien es el equipo providencia, tras quien van y ese chip lo tendrán alguno de nuestros héroes lo tienen las respuestas en el próximo episodio. Soltando a los perros del infierno y desaparecido.**

Nota: Pokemón obviamente no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, Los nombre de las ciudades, pueblos, personajes y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud con los nombres de otros Fanfics es mera coincidencia.


	10. Chapter 10

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 10 **

**Soltando a los perros del infierno parte 1**

**Introducción**

**Han pasado mas de 2 meses desde que Ash y Bruce lucharon en la final de la liga Pruvalia. Ahora nuestros héroes toman un buen descanso en sus respectivos hogares. Bruce quien al estar en su hogar restauro por completo su memoria recordando muchas cosas buenas y malas cosas como su día de cumpleaños y los momentos que paso con Blue y sus padres, pero también recordó que sus padres murieron hace 6 años. Esto le afecto poco ya que esta feliz de estar de vuelta en su hogar, Ash y Misty están en Pueblo Paleta y en Ciudad Cerulean. ¿Y Blue? bueno ella cuida muy bien de Bruce ahhh el amor joven a ella la encontramos saliendo de la gran casa de Bruce a hacer las compras para la comida.**

Blue: Cariño voy a comprar la comida.

Bruce: Bien amor no vuelvas tarde.

Blue salió y se dirigió hacia el mercado.

?: Señor la chica salió espero sus ordenes.

?: Bien intercepten al proyecto hades.

Ding dong suena en el timbre.

Bruce: Ya voy, Hola ¿que se le ofrece?

Un hombre con saco, corbata y lentes negras estaba de pie de la nada salen otros 2 estos iban vestidos de capa negra, larga y en su cara una media mascara que simulaban las fauces de un perro feroz.

El hombre: Creo que como vera debe invitarnos a pasar.

Bruce: (sonríe levemente) Tengo otra opción.

Los tres misteriosos entran a la casa la cual era grande y elegante.

Bruce: Así a que se debe esta no tan amistosa visita.

El hombre: Permítame presentarme soy Caio y soy un serverus del Equipo Providencia somos la guarda personal del Gran Zeus quien nos mando por usted.

Bruce: Y explíqueme Caio ¿que quiere el Equipo Providencia de mi?

Caio: Lo que nosotros le dimos hace 2 años.

Al oír esto Bruce se pone tenso, pero sin perder el tono formal sigue hablando.

Bruce: Así que ustedes fueron los que me secuestraron hace 2 años y me provocaron la pérdida de memoria.

Caio: Pues así es parte de su entrenamiento.

Bruce: Entrenamiento ¿para que?

Caio: Usted es el proyecto hades.

Bruce al oír esto se exaspera aun mas pero no pierde la compostura.

Bruce: Y ¿cuales son las intenciones de el Equipo Providencia?

Caio: Acumular la energía de las batallas pokemón la cual es la clave para la vida eterna.

Bruce: JAJAJAJAJA con todo respeto pero ustedes están locos.

Caio: El jefe dijo que usted reaccionaria así, pero una vez que nos acompañe eso cambiara.

Bruce: ¿Y si me niego?

Caio: Yo lo pensaría 2 veces antes de negarse a venir.

Bruce: ¿Por qué?

Caio: Tenemos 2 serverus mas siguiendo a esa chica Blue ¿ella es importante para usted no?

Bruce: MALDITOS! ¿que le harán?

Caio: Oh no me malinterprete nuestra intención no es lastimarla eso si no se niega a venir con nosotros.

Bruce: Bien parece que me tienen atado de manos, me iré pero con una condición.

Caio: ¿Y cual seria?

Bruce: Déjeme dejarle una nota a Blue le diré que me fui de viaje nada acerca de ustedes.

Caio: Esta bien me parece razonable.

Bruce: Debo llevar a mis pokemón.

Caio: No nosotros le daremos uno propio.

Luego de dejar la nota pegada al refrigerador Bruce salió al patio a despedirse de sus pokemón.

Bruce: Chicos me voy de viaje volveré se los prometo, cuiden bien de Blue si

Luego de esto Bruce acompaño a sus visitantes a un claro donde los esperaba una especie de nave en la cual entraron y sin mayor apuro despegaron.

Tres horas después…

Casa de Bruce….

Blue llegaba de hacer las compras.

Blue: Amor ya llegue.

Blue entro a la cocina de la casa y se dispuso a guardar los víveres en el refrigerador luego de eso saco una gaseosa le quito la y al cerrar el refrigerador noto la nota que decía:

Estoy yéndome de viaje.

Quiero.

Unirme más a los pokemón.

Irme por un tiempo.

Pensar mejor las cosas.

Ordenar un poco mi mente.

Pruvalia hacia ahí me dirijo.

Respuestas.

Olvida buscarme es peligroso.

Vino gente mala y me amenazaron.

Intentaron hacer lo mismo hace 2 años.

Dijeron que te harían daño si no iba con ellos.

Entiende por favor no llames a la policía.

Nadie puede ayudarme excepto yo.

Cuida de mis pokemón y de la casa muy bien.

Intenta calmarte y no llames mucho la atención.

Acróstico esto es esta nota hazlo.

Fin de la nota.

Blue hizo esto y el acróstico decía.

EQUIPO PROVIDENCIA

Blue inmediatamente soltó la nota y corrió a llamar a los únicos en quien podía confiar Ash y Misty.

Al día siguiente Ash y Misty estaban en casa de Bruce.

Misty: ¿Blue que pasa por que nos llamas así donde esta Bruce?

Blue: Lo secuestraron y me dejo esto. (Dijo mientras rompía en llanto).

Ash y Misty leyeron la carta.

Ash: Bien y que esperamos vayamos en Pruvalia.

Misty: No Ash si nos descubren en esa región Bruce podría correr peligro no sabemos de los que esos tipos son capaces.

Ash: Tienes razón pero al menos debemos hacer un plan llamare a la caballería.

Ash llamo a todos sus amigos lamentablemente May y Max estaban muy lejos, Iris y Gary no atendían sus videoemisores.

Pero los demás Brock, Dawn, Tracey y Cylan si llegaron rápidamente.

Ash: Bien la razón por la que los llame es que uno de mis amigos fue secuestrado debemos encontrarlo y ustedes que no tienen ninguna relación con el serán nuestros ojos y oídos en Pruvalia cuando sepan algo llámennos aquí esta la foto de Bruce.

Ash les dio una foto a cada uno mientras Blue estaba ya mas calmada al saber que tal vez habían esperanzas.

Blue: Otra cosa si oyen del Equipo Providencia no duden en avisarlo.

Al día siguiente todos menos Misty, Ash y Blue partieron hacia Pruvalia sin saber que quien los esperaría seria un enemigo con el que no contarían.

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo, las cosas se ponen interesantes ¿no? Que pasara con Bruce podrá volver a casa sano y salvo, además lograran activar el chip en su cabeza y que función tendrá el como proyecto hades para los planes del Equipo Providencia, esto y más en el siguiente capitulo: Soltando a los Perros del Infierno parte 2.**

**Nota: Pokemón obviamente no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo, Los nombre de las ciudades, pueblos, personajes y locaciones son inventados cualquier similitud con los nombres de otros Fanfics es mera coincidencia.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 11**

**Soltando los perros del infierno parte 2**

Habían pasado ya tres días desde que los demás habían partido hacia Pruvalia…

Tiririri tiririri tiririri sonaba el videoteléfono.

Misty: Yo contesto.

Blue: Esta bien.

Ash quien estaba jugando con su pikachu en la sala miraba con curiosidad a la pelirroja.

Misty: Hola Ah pues si es Brock que sorpresa.

Ash corrió hasta el videoteléfono y se puso en frente de la pantalla.

Ash: ¿Encontraste algo Brock?

Brock: No de Bruce pero esta chica Blue nos dijo que reportáramos si sabíamos algo del Equipo Providencia.

Misty: ¿Y que sabes?

Brock: Aquí las cosas se han puesto muy feas ellos han capturado todos los pueblos circundantes a las grandes ciudades. A nombre del Gran Zeus por las ordenes de Hades o al menos eso han dicho. Bueno me tengo que despedir.

Msity: Adiós Brock.

Ash: Adiós y cuéntanos cada avance.

Brock: Lo hare cuídense.

Ash y Misty: Igual tu.

En eso Blue baja por las escaleras.

Blue: ¿Quien era?

Ash: Era Brock

A la chica se le iluminaron los ojos al saber que tal vez habían noticias de Bruce.

Blue: ¿Y hay algún indicio?

Misty: No más bien las cosas se han complicado.

Blue: ¿En serio por que? (se entristece)

Ash y Misty le cuentan lo que pasa en Pruvalia.

En eso suena el videoemisor de Blue:

Blue: Hola Dawn ¿que pasa?

Dawn: Pon las noticias internacionales, rápido.

Blue corre a prender el televisor y ve lo que esta pasando.

Presentadora: Como ven muchos pueblos adyacentes a las ciudades en Pruvalia han sido capturadas por el Equipo Providencia La asociación pokemón dijo que pondrán a todos sus lideres a disposición para intentar desarticular a esta…

En eso la señal empieza a ser interrumpida por la estática y de repente aparece una cara conocida.

Ash, Misty y Blue: ES BRUCE!

Bruce: Hola (Con una voz sombría).

En la cara del joven se dibujaba una sonrisa siniestra.

Bruce: Me llamo Hades y soy el comandante en jefe de las tropas del Equipo Plasma interrumpo esta transmisión para dirigirme a las máximas autoridades de Pruvalia.

El chico casi irreconocible por su siniestra actitud se detuvo por un instante.

Bruce: (Sonríe levemente) Estas son imágenes de sus pueblos como verán, no opusieron mucha resistencia. Les doy 24 horas para que nos entreguen todas las ciudades de la región de lo contrario soltaremos el infierno sobre ustedes, A partir de la media noche de hoy tendrán 24 horas.

La transmisión continuo después de la interrupción de Bruce.

Blue después de esto se puso a llorar, Ash y Misty trataron de calmarla.

Misty: Ese no es Bruce, Bueno si es a lo que me refiero es que de seguro le lavaron el cerebro.

Ash: Misty tiene razón tu conoces a Bruce mejor que nadie de seguro algo le hicieron.

Blue aun con lágrimas en los ojos se puso de pie.

Blue: Bien pero si no es así no permitiré que lastime mas gente, chicos nos vamos a Pruvalia.

La chica le sonríe a sus 2 amigos aun con la duda de que le había pasado al chico que tanto quería…

Hace 2 días…

Cuartel del Equipo Providencia oculto en las montañas de Pruvalia…

Encontramos en una celda de máxima seguridad de la instalación a la cual el Equipo Providencia llamaba El Olimpo en eso irrumpe una persona familiar.

Caio: Bien llego la hora de activar el chip en tu cerebro.

Bruce suspiro y se levanto siendo guiado por Caio sin mucha resistencia y llegaron a una sala con una camilla con ataduras y un gran laser pegado al techo.

Caio: En cuanto te activemos el chip no recordaras nada.

Bruce: ¿Nada?

Caio: Si solo tu entrenamiento de hace 2 años.

Bruce al oír esto le propino un gran puñetazo a Caio en la cara y se acostó en la camilla, lo amarraron y activaron el laser.

Bruce sentía como se apagaba como si fuera una computadora siendo reiniciado un poco después.

Caio: Comandante ¿como se siente?

Hades: Estúpido mentiroso dijiste que no iba a recordar nada de mi otra inútil personalidad y más bien lo recuerdo todo.

Caio: Lo lamento señor creo que se ha cometido un error con los cálculos los paso lo mismo con los demás comandantes.

Hades: Ya veo, bien no importa de todos modos yo tengo el control ahora….

El presente…

Hades: Gran Zeus nuestros planes van según lo planeado, una nave con todos los lideres de gimnasio de Jhoto, Kanto, Sinnoh, Hoenn y Unova vendrá esta noche a la región.

Zeus: Bien si todo va según lo planeado nos quedaremos con su energía de batalla y tendremos suficiente para poder tener vida eterna.

Hades: Le pido permiso para retirarme señor.

Zeus: No seas tan formal, puedes irte.

Hades: Si señor.

Hades estaba en el centro de comando.

Hades: Serverus!

Los encapuchados aparecieron de entre las sombras.

Serverus: Si señor.

Hades: Busquen los perfiles de los demás comandantes quiero saber que relación tienen conmigo.

Serverus: Si señor.

Hades: Bien estaré en mi estancia así que llévelos cuando tengan esos 2 perfiles.

El chico se metió a la estancia de descanso donde se encontraban al pie de un trono un houndoom y charizard, el último vario color tan negro como la noche.

Hades: Hola (les sonríe levemente a sus pokemón).

El chico quien llevaba un traje al estilo militar como llevaban los comandantes negro con unos guantes de cuero, botas y una capa que terminaba en capucha del mismo color.

El chico se sentó en el trono faltaban ya 2 horas para que se acabara el tiempo y si todo iba como lo planeado se iba a acabar.

Mientras tanto una nave iba acercándose a la costa de Pruvalia y en ella Ash, Misty y Blue quienes iban en busca de su amigo, lo que no sabían era que se dirigían a una de sus peores pesadillas.

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo, Que pasara cuando se acaben las 2 horas y quienes son los 2 comandantes además de Bruce les doy una pista hay indicios muy claros en el capitulo anterior. Pero si no saben lo sabremos en el próximo episodio: El inframundo, nuestra peor pesadilla parte 1.**

**Nota: Pokemón evidentemente no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. Los nombres de ciertos personajes, pueblos, ciudades y locaciones son inventados el parecido con lo nombre de otros fics son mera coincidencia.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap12**

**El inframundo, nuestra peor pesadilla**

Hades se encontraba en su estancia cuando de las sombras aparecen los serverus con el encargo para el,

Hades: Bien ya se tardaban pueden irse.

Sercerus: Si señor

Los encapuchados desaparecen entre las sombras.

En eso como si su mente le jugara una mala pasada Hades ve como su otra personalidad se materializa inmediatamente frente a sus ojos un espectáculo que claro solo el podía ver.

Bruce: Bien veamos que tenemos en común con esos 2

Hades abre el informe y de repente se sorprende al ver los nombres.

Hades: Son Gary Oak y Iris de la aldea de los dragones.

Bruce: Y ya se que tienen en común con nosotros.

Hades: ¿Que?

Bruce: Ambos conocen a Ash.

Hades: Claro con que los dos conocen al estúpido de Ketchum ahora lo entiendo después de todo el ha desarticulado otras organizaciones.

Bruce: Además por eso el nos soltó en Pueblo Paramo sabia que tarde o temprano lo conoceríamos. Y cuando el inframundo este terminado el no dudara en venir a rescatarme (poniendo énfasis) Pero cuando vengan tu debes darme el control.

Hades: No tu sabes que eso llamara la atención y nos culparan por nuestros crímenes debemos seguir igual pero cuando veas algo que te recuerde al pasado tu me dices y te lo doy.

Bruce: Esta bien y luego de eso…

Los Dos al unisonó: Derrotaremos a Zeus.

Mientras su conversación terminaba el vio el reloj en la pared.

Hades: Bien el tiempo se ha acabado el inframundo esta terminado…

Nuestros héroes veían la tele en el centro pokemón de Ciudad Lemar mientras hablaban con los demás cuando de repente la transmisión se vuelve a interrumpir…

Hades: Hola me recuerdan, me llamo Hades y soy el comandante en jefe de las tropas del Equipo Providencia. Ya pasaron 24 horas así que mis tropas tomaran todas las ciudades de la región por la fuerza pero tranquilos hay esperanza aun.

Hades: Como ven estas son las coordenadas de un lugar llamado el inframundo los que deseen retarme a mi y a los otros 2 generales deben venir a este lugar y si logran derrotarnos pararemos el ataque y nos retiraremos de Pruvalia así sin mas.

En ese momento vuelve la transmisión original.

Hades esta en la estancia de Zeus.

Hades: Bien Señor todo esta listo ¿le doy la orden a las tropas?

Zeus: Si hazlo eso llamara la atención de todos y no les dará mas opción que ir al inframundo.

Hades: Bien señor iré a dar la orden y me retirare al inframundo.

Hades se dirigió a un hangar donde estaban muchas de las tropas del Equipo Providencia quien al verlo lo aclamaron con un gran aplauso.

Hades: Ha llegado la hora camaradas, la noche que hemos esperado por un largo tiempo a partir de ahora el nombre del Equipo Providencia retumbara en cada rincón de la tierra y nosotros seremos tratados como dioses, vayan destruyan, roben, saqueen que esta noche habrá mas vida que tiempo. ¡VIVA EL EQUIPO PROVIDENCIA!

Soldados de providencia: VIVA, VIVA. VIVA.

Un gran número de soldados se fueron montando en las monumentales naves de carga que fueron yéndose en grupos de cuatro en las ciudades.

Ciudad Lemar 15 minutos después…

Las naves del Equipo Providencia habían llegado a la ciudad y sus soldados estaban haciendo estragos Dawn, Brock, Cylan, Tracey, Ash, Misty y Blue luchaban por sus vidas mientras defendían el centro pokemón a toda costa y aunque los soldados de providencia no eran ninguna amenaza cada vez llegaban mas y mas agotando la energía de sus pokemón.

Ash: No se por cuanto resistiremos.

Blue: Debemos tratar de avanzar para salir de aquí e ir al inframundo pero a este paso jamás lo conseguiremos.

Misty: (suspiro) bien si no pasamos de esta caeremos con mucho honor.

Brock: No digas tonterías no puedo hacer eso todavía no me he casado con una enfermera Joey o una oficial Jenny.

A todos se les dibujo una gota en la cabeza al ver que Brock no pensaba en otra cosa inclusive peleando por su vida.

Dawn: Ademas después de esta región podría ser alguna nuestra ya sea Sinnoh, Kanto o las otras.

Bien pero que podían hacer estaban rodeados y con sus pokemón apunto de agotarse, cuando de pronto…

?: Garchomp meteoro dragón.

Una bola de color naranja dorado apareció en el aire y de repente se fragmento en muchos pedazos dejando a una buena cantidad de enemigos fuera de combate.

Ash: Pero si es… Cynthia

Dawn: Que bien eso quiere decir que el alto mando de Sinnoh vino a ayudar.

Cynthia: ¿Estan bien chicos? ¿Que hacen aquí?

Ash: Estamos bien gracias a ti y estamos buscando a…

Blue: A el.

Blue le extiende una foto a la campeona de Sinnoh

Cynthia: Pero si es Hades el comandante de esta bola de inútiles ¿para que lo buscan?

Ash: Es un amigo nuestro sospechamos que le lavaron el cerebro, además mira mejor la foto.

Cynthia examino mejor la foto y vio la chica que estaba con el no era nada mas y nada menos que la misma que acompañaba al grupo. La campeona se acerco a ella y le dijo.

Cynthia: Vas a ver que todo esta bien.

Blue al oír esto no dudo en sonreírle a aquella mujer que acababa de conocer.

Cynthia: Y bueno que esperan ya les abrí un gran camino váyanse de aquí y encuentren el inframundo.

Los chicos asintieron y luego de curar a sus pokemón se fueron a buscar un camino hacia afuera de la ciudad.

Por donde veían no había mas que devastación si esto Bruce lo había hecho a propósito debía pagar pero el que realmente debía pagar era el maldito que estaba detrás de todo esto.

Se les rompió el corazón al ver una niñita que preguntaba de un lado a otro:

Niña: Mami, mami ¿donde esta mami?

Pero en lugar de abatirlos mas bien los motivaba a llegar más que rápido al inframundo.

Una vez llegada a la coordenadas vieron una pirámide , ellos no lo dudaron y corrieron hasta ella para sorpresa de ellos no había una entrada frontal si no unas enormes escaleras que conducían hacia la punta de la susodicha pirámide una vez en la punta vieron un letrero que decía:

Cielo, Mar e Inframundo, entre más avancen mas descenderán en la oscuridad.

Los chicos no se inmutaron ante tales amenazas y se decidieron a entrar una vez que entraron vieron al primer comandante.

Ash: Pero si tu eres… ¿Iris?

**Bien hasta aquí este capitulo vaya que si se la han visto cruda, no cuento mas para que lo lean y recuerden comentar no cuesta nada.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 13**

**El inframundo, nuestra peor pesadilla parte 2**

Iris los miraba a los demás con una cara perversa al ver esto Ash y Cylan se dieron cuenta de que algo andaba mal con su amiga, esa no podía ser Iris o si podía pero tal vez cabía la posibilidad de que le hubieran lavado el cerebro.

Iris: Como me dijiste para tu información yo me llamo Atenea.

Ash: Ya veo así que a ti también te lavaron el cerebro.

Atenea: Bien y quien de ustedes será el que se enfrente a mi.

Cylan: Yo seré.

Ash: Estas seguro de eso Cylan.

Cylan: Si completamente, además si hay alguien que puede hacerla reaccionar ese soy yo ya que tú debes apresurarte e ir a buscar a tu amigo.

Ash asintió y el y los demás se fueron hacia la puerta que estaba del otro lado pero cuando estaban cruzando.

Atenea: Haxorus furia dragón.

Una bola de color azul fue a dar en la parte a la que dirigían nuestros héroes.

Atenea: Creen que soy tonta nadie se va a ir de aquí hasta que me venzan quedo claro.

Cylan: Bien en ese caso Crustle yo te elijo.

El pokemón salió de su pokebola e inmediatamente dio a revelar una especie de cangrejo ermitaño con una gran piedra cuadrada como caparazón.

Atenea: Crees que realmente ese pokemón puede vencerme.

Cylan: No importa que receta use siempre y cuando sepa bien.

Atenea no evito tener un ligero dolor de cabeza sabia que ese tipo de expresión la había escuchado en algún lado aunque no le dio importancia pero cuando iba a darle una orden a su pokemón no evito escuchar una voz en su cabeza.

Iris: Déjame salir, si le haces daño a mis amigos te juro que…

Atenea no sabia lo que pasaba de repente una marea de recuerdos se vino a su mente causando que el dolor de cabeza fuera tan insoportable que ella se desplomo en el piso y se desmayo de repente sintió como su mente se reiniciaba.

Ella al despertar se encontró con un chico que le parecía muy familiar era Cylan quien se encontraba de rodillas sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. Ella ya no era mas Atenea, Ella era Iris otra vez la pesadilla al menos para ella había terminado.

Iris: Cylan ¿que me paso?

Cylan: Es una larga historia pero te diré que me alegra que por lo menos para ti ya ha terminado.

Iris se incorporo y dirigió la vista hacia los demás de los cuales solo reconocía a Ash y Dawn. Luego dirigió su vista a los otros 4 luego agacho la cabeza en señal de disculpa.

Iris: Lamento todas las molestias que les cause

Ash: Tranquila Iris esa no eras tú.

Brock: además aun no hay nada que celebrar aun nos queda un comandante más antes de llegar a Hades.

El grupo se puso en marchas dejando a Cylan cuidando de Iris para ellos continuar sin ningún retraso.

Abrieron la puerta y se encontraron con una gran piscina Y lo único que conectaba con el otro lado era un puente y en el centro un campo de batalla era obvio que el tipo predilecto de este comandante era el tipo agua.

?: Vaya los estaba esperando.

Misty: Mira Ash es Gary.

Gary el rival de toda la infancia de Ash estaba parado del otro lado del campo de batalla.

Ash: Gary no me digas que tu…

Gary: Me llamo Poseidón rey de los mares y de los pokemón de agua.

Ash: No seas tonto te hare reaccionar de una buena vez. Sceptile ve.

Poseidón: Te atreves a retarme eres un estúpido insolente, Blatoise ve.

Ash: Vamos Sceptile usa hoja aguada.

Las hojas del Sceptile tomaron un brillo verde propinándole un golpe directo al Blastoise.

Poseidón: Blastoise rayo de hielo.

El Blastoise soltó un rayo blanco azulado pero fallo totalmente.

Ash: Sceptile látigo sepa y termínalo con hojas navaja.

El pokemón obedeció sin chistar acertando los dos ataques con los cuales dejo fuera de combate al enemigo.

Poseidón se desplomo de rodillas en el suelo y se puso a mirar cabizbajo el piso. Ash se acerco hacia el se agacho y le enseño algo.

Ash: Mira yo tengo la mitad de esta pokeball y tu tienes la otra en muestra de nuestra rivalidad y amistad.

Poseidón en ese momento se desmaya y cuando despierta…

Ash: Gary, Gary ¿estas bien?

Gary: Ash ¿que paso? Volviste a soltar a tus Tauros por accidente.

Ash: Pues veras…

Ash le cuenta todo lo sucedido.

Gary: Vaya de verdad que he causado muchos problemas y bien que esperamos vámonos de aquí.

Ash: No Gary aun no hay alguien detrás de esa puerta que debemos enfrentar aun.

Brock levanto a Gary y paso los brazos del chico por sus hombros y se fueron caminando hacia la última puerta.

Una vez que entraron se encontraron en una gran sala de color como morado oscuro muy lujosa y elegante y en el fondo de ella una persona con una capucha y ropas completamente negras se levantaba de un gran trono negro con algunos adornos en dorado.

El chico se quita la capucha.

Blue: ¿Bruce?

Hades: Sean bienvenidos al máximo reto.

Blue vio a los ojos y se dio cuenta de que no mostraban la vida y el brillo que siempre tenían lo cual para ella era de esperarse.

Blue: Devuélveme a Bruce.

Hades: Si lo quieres ven por el.

De repente de la nada aparecieron los pokemón de Hades el houndoom y el charizard vario color aparecieron de entre las sombras.

Blue: Bien Growlithe sal

El Growlithe de Bruce salió de su pokeball y al ver a su dueño real salió corriendo.

Blue al ver eso cerro los ojos y espero lo peor.

Hades en su mente hablo con su contraparte.

Hades: ¿Que hago?

Bruce: Dame el control a mi yo me encargo desde aquí.

Hades: Esta bien.

Ya con completo control de su cuerpo Bruce extendió los brazos y recibió a su growlithe con sus brazos abierto.

Bruce: ¡LITA! ¿Como has estado amiga?

Blue al oír esto no evito estallar en lagrimas.

Bruce al verla fue caminándose directo hacia ella con una sonrisa en su rostro.

Blue al verlo cerca le lanzo una bofetada directo a su mejilla.

Blue: Idiota (aun llorando) no sabes todos los problemas que causaste y como me preocupaste.

El ante esto la toma y la abraza.

Bruce: Lo lamento nena de verdad lo siento.

Blue: Eres un idiota, pero eres mi idiota.

El la suelta y le sonríe.

Ash: Bien al fin acabo todo ¿no?

Bruce: No Ash si queremos detener esto debemos detener a Zeus.

Brock: Y donde encontramos a este Zeus

Muy fácil en el Olimpo.

Los chicos al oír esto siguieron a Bruce una vez que Cylan e Iris los alcanzaron.

Bruce les mostro un camino que iba mas profundo en la tierra hasta llegar a un vagón de tren que llevaba hacia a alguna parte.

Mientras tanto Bruce sostenía una conversación mental con su contraparte.

Hades: ¿Que haremos en cuanto lleguemos?

Bruce: Buscar a Zeus ¿que no es obvio?

Hades: Sabes que el no es cosa fácil.

Bruce: Lo se pero nosotros tampoco.

Blue lo observaba con curiosidad al verlo tan pensativo con una sonrisa en la cara se fue y lo abrazo.

Blue: No te preocupes todo va a salir bien.

Bruce: Si pero por si las cosas se ponen feas tú me harás el favor de cuidar a mis pokemón y la casa.

En eso la chica entendió la actitud del chico estaba dispuesto a darlo todo si era necesario inclusive su vida.

Blue: No digas esas tonterías.

Bruce: Lo se no debería asustarte pero esta situación es muy peligrosa solo me siento preocupado si.

Ella lo beso tiernamente en la boca y le sonrió luego.

Blue: Todo va a salir bien si tranquilo.

Bruce le devolvió la sonrisa y rogaba por que quería ahora mas que nunca que sus palabras fueran ciertas.

**Bien hasta aquí el episodio 13, que pasara podrán vencer a Zeus o triunfara el mal todo esto y otras preguntas en el episodio 14, Ying y Yang unidos una sola fuerza. Comentar no cuesta nada.**

**Pd: En el próximo episodio muere un personaje para que no me busquen hasta mi casa y me abofeteen en la cara por matar un personaje.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Mis Aventuras Pokemón **

**Cap 14**

**Ying y Yang dos fuerzas unidas.**

El vagón del tren subterráneo se detuvo al final del camino nuestros héroes bajaron y se encontraron en una estancia parecida a una estación del metro se dirigieron hacia el único camino el cual era un ascensor.

Bruce sabia que Zeus se encontraba en el último piso de la torre. El chico puso el ascensor en marcha al último piso si saber que alguien los llevaba observando.

Zeus: Veo que me has traicionado, claro era de esperarse de todos modos si quieres hacer algo tienes que hacerlo tu mismo. Pronto sabrás que desafiarme fue el peor error de tu vida ya que por tu traición lo perderás todo te mantendré vivo solo para que veas como tus amigos mueren lenta y dolorosamente frente a tus ojos y después hare lo mismo contigo pero 10 veces peor.

En el hombre de cabello blanco quien llevaba un traje con corbata del mismo color de su pelo soltó una risa macabra muy estruendosa.

Nuestros héroes iban subiendo por el ascensor Bruce no ocultaba su preocupación sabia que lo que hacia era peligroso pero mostraba mas preocupación ante la posibilidad de un posible y rotundo fracaso, ya que sabia que si fracasaba no solo el y sus amigos pagarían las consecuencias si no todo el mundo.

Blue quien iba a su lado en el ascensor y noto como su mirada tensa se dirigía hacia la nada entonces la chica le tomo de la mano y cuando este le volvió a ver ella le dirigió una gran sonrisa.

El al ver esto no evito sentir un gran terror en sus adentros terror de perder esas sonrisas y de que jamás podría sentir esas manos con las suyas. Eso solo lo lleno de determinación sabia que ahora más que nunca debía detener esto de una vez y por todas.

Hades quien se encontraba en su mente trato de controlar a su contraparte lo que menos quería era que por los nervios se cometieran errores tontos.

Hades: Tranquilízate ya la oíste a ella antes todo va a salir bien.

Bruce: ¿Y desde cuando el gran Hades es tan sentimental?

Al oír esto Hades no evito ruborizarse un poco y su contraparte lo noto.

Bruce: Te gusta verdad.

Hades: ¿Que por que lo dices?

Bruce: (le sonríe) No te pongas así después de todo tiene sentido eres yo ¿no? Malo pero yo.

Hades: Cállate soy todo lo contrario a ti no podría sentir lo mismo por ella además ella me debe odiar.

Bruce: No ve voy a enojar contigo por admitirlo sabes, ¿además desde cuando te importa que alguien te odie? El pequeño Hades esta creciendo.

Hades: ¡CALLATE IDIOTA YO SOLO TRATO DE QUE NO TE PONGAS TAN NERVIOSO!

Bruce: Jajajajajajajajaja.

Claro que todo esto pasaba en su mente después de todo solo el podía ver a su contraparte cuando le hablaba. Además el cometido de Hades se había cumplido Bruce estaba mucho mas relajado.

El transcurso hacia el último piso pasó sin mayor novedad cuando de repente suena ese sonido que hacen los ascensores cuando llegan a su destino.

Bruce: Vamos.

Caminaron por un largo pasillo que se dirigía a la estancia de Zeus y cundo llegaron Bruce se puso delante del grupo.

Bruce: Tengan cuidado ni yo se que nos espera detrás de esa puerta.

Bruce abrió la puerta la estancia estaba completamente oscura Blue se puso al lado de su chico de repente se escucha una voz.

?: Dragonite furia dragón.

Una gran bola azul se dirigió inmediatamente hacia Bruce el chico sabia que era muy tarde para tratar de evitarla cuando sintió que unas manos lo empujaron a un lado. Una gran explosión se produjo la cual hizo un gran estruendo.

Bruce se incorporo y al ver que la habitación ya estaba iluminada el vio una silueta que estaba tendida en el piso pero el humo no lo dejaba ver de quien se trataba.

?: ¿A quien le di? O veo a esa chica bueno es un estorbo menos.

Bruce al oír esto salió corriendo temiendo lo peor y cuando llego junto a esa silueta sus temores se confirmaron.

El se quedo paralizado al ver que la chica que estaba tendida en el suelo no era nada más y nada menos que Blue.

Bruce se agacho la tomo en brazos y se puso en pie se la entrego a Ash y le dijo.

Bruce: Su respiración esta muy débil la enfermería esta en el nivel 34 llévenla ahí rápido.

Ash: ¿Bruce que pasara contigo?

Bruce: Yo estaré bien.

Ash: pero…

Bruce: ¡YA VETE DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

Ash asintió y salió corriendo sabia que no tenia mucho tiempo, Bruce solo los vio y vio al chico moreno que no sabia su nombre.

Brock: Soy doctor pokemón hare todo lo que pueda, tu acaba con este imbécil.

Bruce alzo su pulgar en señal de afirmación Brock al ver esto salió corriendo detrás de los demás…

Había pasado ya media hora desde que la batalla empezó Bruce no conseguía hacerle daño a los pokemónes de Zeus todo lo contrario del lado de Zeus.

Hades: Bruce es muy fuerte para nosotros.

Bruce: Lo se si tan solo hubiera una forma.

Hades: La hay.

Bruce: Si pero…

Hades: Hazlo por ella.

Esta bien si nos fundimos en uno solo podremos vencerle.

Zeus: Agron, Dragonite, Tyranitar termínenlos con hiper rayo.

El ataque dio directamente en los pokemón de Bruce y en el.

Zeus: Gane jajajaja.

Pero al disiparse el humo su sonrisa en la cara se borro los pokemónes de Bruce y el estaban de pie y lo peor era que parecían mas fuertes que nunca.

Bruce no dijo nada y sus pokemón simplemente soltaron sus ataques mas fuertes impactando de manera directa a sus enemigos.

Zeus cayo al piso derribado por la potencia de los ataque y cuando se incorporo solo se topo con Bruce y con su absol delante de el.

Zeus: No me harías daño tu no eres igual que yo.

Bruce: Si no lo soy por que no soy tan débil.

Y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo vio como absol con un tajo umbrío le dio fin a aquel tipo.

Una vez terminado esto Hades y el se volvieron a separar.

Hades: No celebres aun, no se te olvida algo.

Bruce: Blue.

Salió corriendo hasta el ascensor y lo puso en marcha hacia el nivel 34.

Mientras en la enfermería…

Brock: Tiene sangrados internos no puedo hacer nada mas que mantenerla viva para que Bruce venga y se despida.

En eso la puerta de la enfermería se abrió Bruce había llegado se veía agotado, herido y aun así lo único que le importaba era Blue.

El llego agarro la mano de su chica y le pregunto a Brock como estaba.

El le explico la condición y solo se limito a verla luego de un largo silencio dijo algo.

Bruce: Tranquila nena toda va a salir bien.

Luego de decirle esto ella como si lo hubiera escuchado su corazón dejo de funcionar y finalmente su vida se apago.

Bruce con lagrimas en los ojos sonrió y volvió a decir algo.

Bruce: Al fin podrás ver a tus padres, saluda a los míos de mi parte quieres…

**Epilogo**

Habían pasado ya dos días desde la batalla final Bruce se encontraba frente a una lapida en una colina vestía completamente de negro. En eso llegan Ash y Misty.

Ash: Ya nos vamos amigo, deberías venirte con nosotros.

Misty: Si Bruce no es bueno que estés aquí mucho tiempo.

Bruce: Yo los alcanzo luego vayan sin mí.

Los dos partieron y bajaron. Bruce tenia la mirada puesta en aquella fría y gris lapida.

Bruce: Te voy a extrañar sabes, tu eras lo único que tenia ahora estoy solo.

En eso un extraño viento helado lo envolvió y el pudo escuchar una voz.

¿?: No estarás solo amor yo siempre te estaré cuidando además tienes a tus amigos.

Bruce sonrió sabia de quien era aquella voz luego vio hacia la lapida de nuevo y a la par.

Bruce: Girasol, tu favorita.

El chico miro la lapida con aquella flor por última vez y luego llamo a sus amigos.

Bruce: Ash, Misty espérenme.

Los chicos lo voltearon a ver con una sonrisa en la cara, cuando el los alcanzo los tres caminaron alejándose de ese lugar…

**Bueno hasta aquí la primera temporada de mi fic debo empezar en otra historia por que obvio la que sigue es un poco mas fuerte y el titulo ya no le calzaría bien.**

**Nota: Pokemón no me pertenece le pertenece a Satoshi Tajiri y a Nintendo. **


End file.
